What happens when I can't forget you?
by mykeyo10
Summary: Two choices and one decision. How will Draco deal when he makes a choice that he can never take back. No matter the consequences. After the war, re-taking 8th year.


Hey Guys, Not going to lie this is a WIP thats not Beta-ed, and I only posted this on a small whim. Ill most likely update on weekends and with spring break coming up there will be faster update. It won't pick up till next chapter this is just a little intro. Please leave a comment I love to hear form someone who isn't me and my cat!

Ps. Not gonna lie Ron is just a horrible person in this.

-Till next time :p

* * *

You ever hated someone so much that it turns into pure hatred? Have you ever been in a situation where you realize you have the power to take advantage that you could ruin this person life completely? And in that choice you realize you could never do that to the person you hate because you realize with horrible timing that you are completely and utterly in love with them?

Yeah I can't tell you how those questions matter to you right now because I have twenty-four hours to tell you how Draco Malfoy killed the love of his life. Harry Potter

HP/DM/HP/DM

Draco folded his hands in front of his body while the ministry reached its final decision.

"In the case of Draco Abraxis Malfoy under the underage child law section six part three, you have been found un-guilty and is therefore put on probation until the age of 21."

Draco looked to his mother and saw her proud face break into relief and weariness before she blinked back her mask, of a proud graceful face.

Draco looked at the court floor in disbelief.

The leader of the court stood up, "Ministry Dismissed!"

Watching as the twelve people of the board left the room Draco flinched as a hand landed on his shoulder. "Right this way ."

Swallowing down the need to cry in astonishment he nodded his head and followed close behind his lawyer.

Going through the thick ministry door Draco fixed his robe when they arrived to the room his mother was sitting in. Straight back, thin smile and head titled he couldn't spot a thing wrung with her. Despite her age she looked ten years younger but he also knew that even though she looked put together he and everyone along with him were looking at the affects of a glamour.

"Oh Dragon, Sweetie come here," she called out to him.

Grabbing his arm she threw him into a hug and immediately Draco could feel his body relaxing with relief.

"I knew it Dragon, there was no way that you should punished for your fathers deeds." hugging her son into her hug tighter he felt as drips of water dropped on his cheek.

"Dont cry Mother, were finale released front the curse, Lucius brought on us." Draco expressed when he grabbed her hands. He wanted her to know that he was fine and they would get through this. Even with the trouble they were still going to run into they could final move on and just live for once.

Smiling brightly at her little angle she notice the lawyer who she admittedly forgotten had entered the room.

Clearing her voice she questioned,"What are the terms for his probation Mr. Faber?"

Detached placed on the oak table a couple pieces of paper," If you two are ready to go over the terms of his probation I would like to begin."

HP/DM/HP/DM/HP

Draco watched as the train for platform 9-3/4 pulled up. Fixing his robes he grabbed his mother and kissed her on both sides of her cheeks, "Prenez soin et soyez coffre-fort."

Smiling tearful she whipered, "Faites confiance à personne."

With those last words of encouragement Draco Malfoy walked toward the train with his head held high and murderous glares following after him.

Pushing past the first years Draco traveled toward the Slytherin compartment hoping desperately not to run into anyone who would take action against letting him traveling to Hogwarts.

"Oh look its **Malfoy**," Someone sneered.

Whipping his head toward the name he clinched his jaw.

"Weasley,"

"Who bloody thought it was a good idea for you to come on a train fool of children! They should have exile your ares!" he exclaimed.

Huffing Draco arched his eyebrow in disagreement.

Walking closer toward the blond Weasley face turned toward a stormy expression, "Maybe I should do us all a justice and just throw you off the train."

Mumbles of agreement brook throughout to compartments making Draco realize that they had an audience.

Taking on a dark expression Draco panicked. There was no way he could stand up for himself or really fight back because either way he was seen as the bad guy. Doing anything might as well be sighing his free on probation away and giving up on living life.

Clinching his fists Draco cleared his expression stood up straighter and looked down on Wesley because he had a couple inches on him.

"Ron what the bloody hell are you doing!" Granger interrupted.

"Im teaching this weasel a lesson!" Weasley yelled and took a step toward Malfoy. "He shouldn't even be allowed to be out of jail let alone going back to Hogwarts! Remember Hermione the school he help destroy!" He finish with a punch toward the train wall.

Malfoy keep his face blank as he clinched his hands. Wesley didn't know the first thing about suffering unless he watched as his parents lick the floor bowing down to a crazy man.

"Ronald John Weasley We just went to war with people who thought they were better then others! Don't you dare stand there and try to replace one fight for another! You ought to be bloody ashamed of yourself!" Granger yelled into Ron's face.

After that everyone watching the scene, just left like magic.

Wesley didn't look a bit ashamed as he sneered at Malfoy before stomping away.

Granger just starred at him before she realized it was just her and Malfoy. "I hoped you changed for the better," she voiced before walking after the ginger.

Draco relaxed his hands and watched as the indents from his nails slowly faded away. This was going to be a long re-eighth year that much he knew.

* * *

TBC...


End file.
